The Big Four go to shcool
by The Alpha Protects them All
Summary: Jack Frost, Repunzel Corona, Merida Dunbroch, Hiccup Haddock, and Astrid Hofferson all go to Hogwarts only to find something that will flip their worlds around (After all the movies but before HTTYD 2)
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup was your average village outcast until he met Toothless the NIghtfury and became the village hero, and the boy who won the heart of Berk's toughest Viking teen. Astrid Hofferson. Now that the Red Death was gone and Berk had made peace with the dragons there was really nothing to do around the island until one day something unexpected arrived to two special teens.

Hiccup was sitting in his room on his bed currently in a hot make-out session with his girlfirend when suddenly he heard something weird

"Uh, what was that" asked Hiccup as he pulled away from Astrid's lips causing her to make a dissapointed noise

"What was what" replied Astrid as she sat up to sit next to her boyfriend dissapointed he pulled away so soon

"I swear i heard something just now" said Hiccup getting off the bed to wake up his dragon. Hey bud, wake up i heard something outside" said Hiccup waking up his sleepy friend. Toothless rumbles as he stand up to sniff around for signs of danger.

"Well Toothless seems to think everything is ok, so come back over here" said Astrid gesturing towards the spot next to her

"Alright im coming" replied Hiccup as he sat down once again to begin what he stopped

Just as the two were about to continue they heard an owl hooting from the window sill

"Uh, where did _that_ come from" asked Astrid pointed to the owl

"Ha! I told you i heard something" replied Hiccup as he got off the bed to shoo off the owl "Go on, shoo" said Hiccup trying to get the owl to go away

"It looks like it wants something" said Astrid walking over

"Hey, look!" said Hiccup "It's carrying somethine"

"Looks like a letter" said Astrid as Hiccup went to remove the letter from the owl

"More like letters, there are two" said Hiccup showing Astrid the two letters

"What do they say" said Astrid as she took the letter which had her name on it from her boyfriend

"Let's find out shall we" saod Hiccup opening the letter

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third_

_The second floor loft bedroom_

_Island of Berk_

_Dear _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchrcaft and Wizardry_

_Students will be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the dates for which shall be dully advised_

_The list blow are the requirements you will need for your first year_

Once Hiccup had finsihed reading the letter he had noticed that Astrid's letter had read almost the exact same thing

"What's Hogwarts" asked Astrid

"No idea" replied Hiccup wondering why he and AStrid were accepted to this _magical_ school

"Well we should talk to Stoick about it" said Astrid folding up the letter and heading towards the stairs

"Yeah, good idea" replied Hiccup

Stoick instantly said that they could both go however they were confused on how he knew about wand what it actually was.

"Well, your mother went there" said Stoick gesturing to his son "and this school teaches you about magic of all sorts"

"Uh what about me" said Astrid wondering why she was also accepted

"I believe your father also went before he uh" said Stoick not trying to remember Astrid's father dying during the fight with the Red Death

"Oh ok" replied Astrid also thinking about her father

"Well are you going to go" asked Stoick getting over his thoughts

"You wanna" asked Hiccup turning to his girlfriend

"Only if you are" she replied blushing slightly at her own words

"I guess we are going" said Hiccup

"Well i think i already have the supplies you'll need" said Stoick going to one of the storage room to gather a chest covered in dust "Here we are" said Stoick as he emerged

"Is that everything we need" asked Astrid pointing to the chest

"Yep, one thing though. If you bring Toothless be sure to keep him hidden" said Stoick pointing to the dragon that had come down the stairs during their conversation

"Alright, to Hogwarts we go!" said Hiccup


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup, Astrid, and Stoick are all on a dragons going to the train station where they are going to board the train to Hogwarts.

"Ok, we'll be there shortly" said Stoick reassuring the two nervous teens

"That's so relaxing" said Astrid sarcastically as they noticed they were approaching the mainland

"OK, when we get to the train station you'll have to send Stormfly back to berk with me and Skullcrusher and take Toothless with you but have him sit on top of the train" said Stoick as they landed a bit away from the station as to not alarm anbody that three dragons had just shown up

"Alright" said Hiccup still unsure of his decision to go

As the trio approached the train Toothless jumped onto the roof of the building to follow them

"Where on earth is the platform!" cried Astrid annoyed that they couldn't find it "I mean what is a third=quarter of a platform" she continued

Hiccup ignored his girlfriend to see a redhead with bushy curls in a green dress charge at the wall and just phase through it but not come out the other side

"Hey guys, i think i found it" said Hiccup pointing to the wall he saw the girl go through

"Son, that's a wall" said Stoick i ilittle suprised his son was just pointing at a pillar

"Pay attention" said Hiccup as three triplets who looked just like the girl also run towards the wall and phase though it

"Well, that's... odd to say the least" said Astrid

"We might as well follow" said Stoick running at the wall and also phasing through it

"Let's go then" said AStrid as she grabbed her stuff and Hiccup's arm as she charged at the wall and phased through with Hiccup behind her with Toothless at his heels to only jump back onto the roof to not be spotted

"Good boy" whispered Hiccup

"Here comes the train!" someone shouted as a large black and red train came to a slow stop in front of the platform

"Interesting" said Hiccup as he grabbed his stuff and walked over to where Astrid and his father were standing

"Alright son, Astrid" said Stoick "Get on that bad boy and i'll see you at Snoggletog" he cried as he pushed the two onto the train

"Well then let's find somewhere to sit" said Astrid grabbing Hiccup and pulling him into an empty room

"This place is nice" said Hiccup once the two had finished putting their luggage away

"It is isn't it" said Astrid sitting next to him and nuzzling into his arms

Just then there was a knock at the door which caused Astrid to jump back blushing

"Hello, do you mind if we sit with you" said Merida as she opened the door

"Sure, go right ahead" said Hiccup gesturing her to a seat

"Thanks, I'm Merida Dunbroch by the way" she said as she put her luggage away and sat opposite from Astrid

"I'm Hiccup Haddock, and this is my girlfriend Astrid Hofferson" said Hiccup gesturing to Astrid who waved

Another knock at the door and this time a blonde female with _very_ long hair opened the door

"You mind if i join you guys" she asked

"Why not?" said Merida patting the spot next to her

"Thanks" said the girl as she sat down

"I'm Repunzel Corona" she said plopping down next to the red head

"I'm Hiccup" said Hiccup

"Astrid" said Astrid

"And i am Merida" said Merida

This time one last knock on the door was heard. A boy with snow white hair opened the door

"You guys mind if i join you" said the boy

Once again the boy sat down this time next to Hiccup and the gang introduced themselves once again

"Im Jack Frost" said the boy once everyone else had introduced themselves

"Well this place got crowded fairly quickly" said Astrid once again nuzzling against Hiccup which caused him to blush lightly.

The train began to move which surprised everyone at the sudden movement and began to wave to their relatives goodbye. As soon as they left the station a women came by with all sorts of treats but only Jack decided to buy some jellybeans to share

"Ugh! What is this" cried Jack throwing a neon green bean out the window

"I told you they have _every_ flavor, some of them are bad you know" said Merida laughing a but at the white-haired boy's misfortune with choice of bean

"I think i'll pass thanks" said Hiccup placing down the same neon green colored bean jack threw away

As the train got closer to Hogwarts the teens changed and sat back down waiting for their arrival at their first years at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry


End file.
